The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display having a liquid-crystal cell which is formed of two substrates arranged spaced apart from each other and which is filled with a liquid-crystal substance, the cell having electrode layers which can be acted on by voltage and which are arranged on the substrates within the cell; and wherein the display includes a double-refracting compensation layer arranged outside the cell extending over the surface of the cell, a polarization filter being arranged in front of and/or behind the unit consisting of liquid-crystal cell and compensation layer.
In such liquid-crystal displays having a nematic liquid-crystal substance it is known to use as compensation layer either a double-refracting foil or a non-controllable second liquid-crystal cell. In this way, interference colorings of the liquid-crystal display are to be controlled or avoided. Due to the arrangement of the electrodes, partly opposite each other, on the substrates, or as a result of manufacturing tolerances, there are different heights of the cell space in the different regions of the liquid-crystal cells and thus also different thicknesses of the liquid-crystal layer. Thus, the amounts of the double refraction differ in the different regions of the liquid-crystal display. As a result, that the transmission and the color of the display is not uniform. This problem is particularly noticeable in liquid-crystal cells in which the twist angle of the liquid-crystal substance is greater than 90.degree. since substantially smaller tolerances in layer thickness of the liquid-crystal substance must be maintained than in the case of normally twisted nematic liquid-crystal displays.